


Panky in the Pantry (where the only thing perishable is Eugene’s refractory period)

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types, Walking Dead
Genre: Eugene is confused but also aroused so it all works out in the end, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Olivia is here for this, This is not my fault, set a couple weeks/months after 5x16, smutlet for anon on tumblr because the fandom was being wanky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pantry door creaked, offensive and loud to the senses as Olivia kept him pressed - pinned against it like the insects he’d kept on the runner-board in his old classroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panky in the Pantry (where the only thing perishable is Eugene’s refractory period)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: Vague spoilers for 5x15 and vaguely for the rest of the season in terms of canon character deaths. Meant to fit in a few weeks/months after the events of the season finale. Written for anon on tumblr the requested Eugene smut.  
> Warnings: *Contains: adult language, adult content, porn without plot.

The pantry door creaked, offensive and loud to the senses as Olivia kept him pressed - pinned against it like the insects he’d kept on the runner-board in his old classroom. She was insistent, soft, lovely-and damned near  _aggressive_  as she flicked open the third button of his shirt. Bearing sweaty skin to the humid air as his mouth fell open, realizing with a sudden, blinding sort of clarity that he had no idea what to say.

This didn't happen.

_Not to him._

Not for lack of trying, mind you.

Formidable as his intellect was, he simply wasn't what one would call “skilled” at the art of wooing the finer sex. He’d long assumed that there was a sort of magnetism to it. Something men like Abraham seemed to have in spades. Perhaps one was simply born with it. Point of the matter was, he found himself woefully under-prepared for such a scenario. And frankly, considering the fact that this was perhaps the last thing that had been on his mind when he’d knocked on the Pantry door - hoping Olivia wouldn’t mind filling up his weekly food hamper after hours – he thought that perhaps he rightly deserved his growingly aroused confusion.

Not that he was complaining.

_Oh lord, not at all._

It took him a moment to realize she was speaking, murmuring into the curve of his cheek as long fingers teased softly through the curling tail of his hair. The swell of her hips bumping tentatively against his nethers with seemingly accidental frequency. Leaving him struggling to catch up as she thumbed the point of his chin affectionately.

“I’m not usually this forward, you understand, but honey- _really_ ,” she hummed, dark hair sheathing prettily off to the side, framing her face as she grinned salaciously up at him. “You sure know how to keep a woman waitin’.”

“I didn’t-” he hiccuped, startling himself with how ragged his voice sounded. Rather insistent on making sure she didn’t have the wrong idea as what was left of his rational mind struggled to figure how he might have given her that impression. “I’d never-”

But Olivia was not to be swayed, distracting him with a nibbling kiss that had him pushing forward, trying to follow her when she leaned just out of reach. Setting her glasses aside as his shirt, which she had apparently finished unbuttoning, slid haltingly down his arms, getting caught in the crux of his elbows as her hand came down to stroke the generous fan of skin wreathed around his waistband. Nearly sending him right through the back panel of the door when she cupped him boldly through his slacks.

“Hush darlin’, I’m going to take such _good_ care of you.”

He didn't think much of anything for a long while after that.


End file.
